Diabolik Girl
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: In this alternative world, Yui has grown up in a sheltered world. Raised by a strict father in a church, she is amazed to find herself living with six young men with no parental supervision. Worse of all she quickly realized one problem with her visiting the sakamiki's is that they are...human. contains upsetting material (unconsented and attempted/thoughts of suicide)
1. Diabolik Girl

_Here it is another Diabolik Lovers fanfic. I've been playing with this story line idea for a while and I think I finally have a good idea about what will happen._  
 _I hope you enjoy._  
 _I do not own Diabolik Lovers_

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Yui watched as the rain drops slid down the cab window. Her father had to make a trip for the church and couldn't leave her alone so she was being sent to live with the Sakamaki family. Some old family friend that she hadn't even heard of before.

The cab pulled up to a huge gate before entering the courtyard of a mansion.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" She asked. Her father liked to live simply and usually denied anything excessive or unnecessary. The small cell phone she kept in her pocket was a huge concession on his part.

Stepping out of the cab, she thanked the driver before hurrying onto the porch to get out of the rain. Her small suitcase trailed behind her holding the few articles of clothes she owned.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the large door. The door opened at her touch and she took it as an invitation to enter.

"Hello?" She called out as she wondered into the receiving room. The faintest sound brought her attention to a young teen who was sleeping on a couch. His rich mahogany hair stood out against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She began, wondering if the cab driver had actually taken her to the wrong house.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and jumped when his eyes opened revealing the bright green color.

"Why are you being so noisy? And in someone else's house as well?" The annoyed look on his face vanished to be replaced by a predatory gleam.

Before she could react, he wrapped an arm around her waist and threw her on the couch. "I think I like you." The redhead declared.

Yui froze as the sound of his heartbeat filled her ears; and there was no denying the scent that wafted through the room. She jerked back when his breath hit her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked as she struggled against his larger frame.

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy scoffed. "I'm going to make you mine." With that he closed his mouth on her neck and started sucking.  
Yui felt her head go dizzy as she tried pushing him off.

"Ayato."

The boy above her froze as a strong voice filled the room. "Damnit Reiji." He said before pulling back.

Yui got a glimpse of a young man wearing a suit. His hair was sleeked back and thin framed glasses perched on his nose. Cold brown eyes pierced through her and she gasped as if he had struck her.

"I've told you several times that you should take your disgusting habits upstairs to your room." He turned to leave but Yui called out go him.

"Excuse me but I think I'm at the wrong house. You see my father said I was suppose to be staying with a family friend. However the cab driver took me here, which must be a mistake." She paused unsure how to explain the problem.

The man, Reiji he had been called, looked her up and down before saying, "I was not informed of a visitor, Ayato?"

The red haired boy huffed, "how should I know why she's here? All I know is the pancake woke me up."

Yui blinked at Ayato's words; pancake, did he mean?

Rieji let out a sigh before motioning to a butler who had appeared out of nowhere. "Take care of her personal items while we figure this out." He motioned again. "This way."

Left without a choice, Yui followed him, glancing back to see Ayato smiling maliciously.

A few moments later they were situated in a sitting room and three other boys had joined them.

One had red hair like Ayato, except he had a black fedora perched on the long locks. His eyes were also green, and his smile held a razors edge.

The second boy to join had soft lavender hair with lilac eyes. The boy held a stuffed bear in front of him like a shield. The bear was wearing a vest and had an eyepatch. The boy's eyes held bruises and there seemed to be a frailness about him.

The third was older and had blond hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. A set of earbuds were in his ears and he laid down on a spare couch without even a glance at anyone in the room.

Yui could feel a tension surrounding the different males as if they were one word from a fight.

Reiji cleared his through, bringing Yui's attention back to him. "It seems we have an unexpected guest. Has anyone heard about this?" He ask coolly.

"Neh, bitch-chan here is suppose to be staying with us?" The red head with the fedora said. His smile was wide and it took Yui a moment to catch the insult.

"Bitch-chan?" She asked in a huff. "I have a name it's Komori, Yui"

The boy just smiled and chuckled but his face turned serious when Reiji's voice filled the room. "Laito, did you know about this?" The boy frowned before replying, "of course not but I must say she's cute and I wouldn't mind the visit."

He made a soft sigh that sounded more like a moan making Yui's face turn red. He was just as much a creep as Ayato.

"Teddy, did you know we had a visitor?" The soft lyrical voice made Yui look at the lavender haired boy. "No, well I suppose we can play with her anyway." The smile he gave her sent chills through Yui's body.

Another voice filled the room and Yui looked at the blonde.

"Perhaps she's the one they were talking about."

Reiji fixed his stare on the man as well. "Explain." His voice left no room for deviation but the man just smiled for a moment before responding. "I got a call from that man." A collective gasp filled the air as every male in the room looked at the blonde. "He said that a visitor from the church should be coming and that we should treat her with respect." He closed his eyes again.

"I see," Reiji sighed. "I guess that settles the matter. Please allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Reiji I am the second son, the blonde is Shu the oldest. Then there are the triplets; Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. Last there's..."

His words were lost as a loud slam that made Yui jump to her feet. A white haired boy stood in the entrance of the room, his fist against the wall he had hit. "Why the fuck is she here?" He asked, his anger obvious.

Reiji let out another sigh, "this is the youngest, Subaru." His gaze sharpened at the boy. "If you break another wall the expenses to fix it will be coming out of your allowance."

Subaru glared at his brother, "you didn't answer me why is she here?"

Yui felt her face pale at his words, wondering if she would survive the night.

"If you had been here earlier you would know she's a guest from the church." Reiji said as if he were explaining it to a child.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you all but I will be leaving now." Yui said, standing abruptly. She hadn't gone more then a step when Reiji asked, "where are you going?"

She turned and gave him a slight bow of respect. "I cannot stay here this must be a mistake."

His eyes narrowed at her and she felt a dominant force coming from him. The sensation made her mouth dry and a hollow ringing filled her ears.

"We have already figured out that you are in the right place, don't you think it rude of yourself to bother us this much and then just leave?"

His words were cutting and Yui took a step back. "I can't stay here, besides you're all..." Humans, she finished silently. What had her father been thinking sending her to a house full of humans?

Being a vampire she needed to consume blood on a regular basis. However, her father felt that unnecessary consumption was reckless and went against the strict teaching of their church. As a result she usually drank from blood bags and avoided all contact with humans.

How was she going to keep herself from tasting the morsels before her, and what punishment would she get if she succumbed to her instincts?

Her thoughts were broken by the thoughtful look on Reijis face. "I suppose a girl staying with several men is inappropriate, however there's nothing to be done about it."

The brothers seemed to converge upon her and the room began to spin before everything went black.

 **DGDGDGDHDGDGDG**

Shu's eyes opened in surprise as he heard the girl fall. What on earth had happened, he wondered. Sitting up, he crossed the room in a few strides before bending down to pick up the unconscious girl. "So troublesome." He muttered before heading to a guest room in the opposite wing from the one the family used.

He ignored the surprised sounds of his brothers as well as Reiji's stern voice calling his name. However, he informed the first servant he passed that the girl's things would be brought to the pink room.

As he entered the room he shuddered. Pink Room was an adamant description. Against the wall was a canopy bed with pink curtains as well as pink sheets and bedspread. The walls were a light shell pink and a vintage dressing table with a matching dresser made the room a haven for women.

Just being in the room made him tense, so he quickly laid her on the bed before leaving.

A brief pause to instruct a maid to change the girl, Yui-chan, into her nightgown; then he was out of the room and down the corridor. He walked down a few doors before entering another room. All the furniture was covered except a lounge chair. He quickly laid down and fell asleep to the gentle music coming from his earbuds.

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

The soft scuff of a shoe woke Shu from a light sleep. He opened his eyes, not surprised to find Reiji staring at him.

"I was informed you put her in the Pink Room." Reiji said, staring at him.

Shu felt a stab of emotion but he shoved it down. "It was the only one properly furnished to house a guest." His reply was simple but not exactly true. The unspoken truth was it was the furthest furnished room from where the brothers slept.

He didn't think the distance would put off Ayato or even Laito if they got an interest in Yui-chan but it was the only appropriate place to put a young girl.

Closing his eyes, Shu pretended to fall back asleep.

Reiji stared at him for a while before turning to leave. Just before stepping into the hallway he turned back. "I wonder how she would feel if she knew you had put another girl in her room." With that said the door closed and Shu opened his eyes.

"What does it matter?" He asked before going back to sleep.

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

 _Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think about this twist in events._

 _Also who's room do you think it is? I'm interested to read your comments_

 _I should have the next chapter done by next Tuesday so keep you_


	2. Swimming Lesson

_I was able to finish the chapter a day early so here you all go, Chapter Two._

 _I do not own Diabolik Lovers_

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Yui slowly opened her eyes, a slight headache seemed to cover her senses. She paused long enough to take a few deep breaths before looking around the unfamiliar room. Everything seemed to be either pink or a shade that would compliment it. Even the bed sheets were pink, which contrasted with the pale blue nightgown she was wearing. A nightgown she did not remember changing into.

What happened, she wondered as she tried to remember the events leading up to now. She had gone to visit some family friends when she discovered it was a house full of humans. she shuddered as she remembered the strong need to feed from them. She wasn't by no means low on blood but the temptation was greater then anything she had experienced before.

Father had raised her in a strictly vampire only life. She had received classes from tutors and routine blood bags for feedings. Once a week was enough to keep the hunger at bay but not enough to maintain the strength that came with being a vampire.

When she was younger she had questioned her father once, asking why they couldn't feed off humans directly or at the very least feed more. Her father had given her a stern glare and informed her that gluttony was a sin and as was pride.

She had been punished for her outburst and he had shown her what hunger truly was. Even now she shuddered at the memory of being locked in a room with no blood for a month. She had been crazed by the time he had allowed her a blood bag and she never again questioned the strict life and upbringing.

A sound broke her from her thoughts and a small gasp escaped when she felt someone pushing her down. She lowered her hands and looked up at the boy above her. Long red hair and a small fedora, Laito wasn't it?

"Ah Bitch-chan, seeing you in such a negligee is so exciting I can hardly contain myself." with a soft moan Laito bent to kiss her but she turned her head. The movement didn't seem to discourage him because he started licking and nibbling on her neck.

"Hey!" the loud shout made Laito freeze and Yui slowly opened her eyes to stare at Ayato who was at the edge of the bed looking pissed.

"Don't touch what belongs to yours truly." he said in a haughty tone.  
Laito sat back on his heels and smiled at his brother. "Don't be so stingy Ayato. Let's share her"

Yui felt her heart stop before it started beating faster, almost to the speed of a human. There was no doubt in her mind what the two brothers wanted to do and the very thought terrified her. Yet a small part of her wanted that closeness because it would make it even easier to bite them. No she thought, biting humans is wrong.

She was so wrapped up in her inner turmoil that she didn't notice how close Ayato had gotten until it was too late.

The strong scent of him washed over her, moments before his lips pressed on hers. Yui wasn't even sure it could be called a kiss because his lips were so forceful she had no choice but to open hers. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth, stroking the inside.

Yui wanted to push him away but it was taking all her strength to not bite him.  
Then a firm voice cut through the room. "You are all going to be late for school."

Yui breathed in a sigh of relief as Ayato and Laito got off the bed and made their way to the door. Just before leaving, Laito turned back and smiled. "Until next time bitch-chan."

Yui shuddered, and her hands clutched the covers against her chest. How could she be expected to restrain herself with these guys constantly so close. She'd go crazy if they kept their harassment.

She turned her attention to Reiji who was watching her with a cold disinterest. "I got a call stating that your nurse is on her way to check on you." His eyes narrowed behind his small glasses. "Why didn't you inform us your health was poor?"

His words we're no less then a criticism and Yui found herself wanting to retaliate but she forced herself to remain calm. "In all the excitement and confusion of my arrival I did not think to mention it. I am sorry if it caused you any stress." She bowed her head slightly before glancing back up at his cold face.

"I expect you to keep your own council and not be passing out randomly throughout the manor. You will be expected to be proper and to go to school with myself and my brothers." He held up a hand as if to stop any excuse. "You will be excused for today because of your health but don't make a habit of it."

He turned and left the room leaving Yui alone to her thoughts.

Reiji had said a nurse was on her way, over hadn't he? A nurse was really a vampire who brought blood bags for one to feed off. The taste was equivalent to canned food when what one really wanted was fresh. Even without feeding off fresh blood, Yui's body knew the difference.

Letting out a sigh, Yui searched for her luggage from the day before. She might as well get dressed and be ready for the nurse. Yui wondered idly why a nurse was heading over. Yui had fed last morning so the nurse couldn't be here for that.

The clothes had been placed into the armoire, stacked and hung neatly. The massive white furniture looked almost empty with the few articles of clothing she had brought. Clothes that appeared to be of poor quality compared to the high quality of the armoire.

Frown lines etched in her face as she put on the soft pink shirt with its off the shoulder sleeves and black bows. A pair of shorts completed the outfit as she checked her hair in the mirror that rested above the vanity. Long white strands hung in loose curls that ended past her shoulders. Her favorite small flower charm was on the left side.

Although she could wait for the nurse in her room, Yui decided to walk down the the entrance to get some exercise. Not that she really needed any.

Yui had a petite body and frame making her appear fragile. But her strength was above average, even without daily blood. Another problem in this all human household. How could she explain overpowering young men who were bigger then she was? It was one of the reasons she had held back her protests to their harassment but if the need got too far she would have to accept the consequences.

Letting out another sigh, something she felt would become a new trait in her personality, Yui made her way through the corridors.

Servants seemed to disappear in the large space. Their scents lingering in the air as they ducked in and out of the corridors and rooms. It was as if they were not to be seen by the occupants of the household.

Suppressing another sigh, Yui made her way to the main floor. She had only made a few wrong turns in her trip and as a result she managed to find the main staircase fairly easily. It wasn't more then a few turns and she found herself in the foyer.

Her timing was perfect because upon entering the open space there was a knock on the door, and a butler materialized out of nowhere to open the massive door to admit the nurse.

The woman was slim and dressed in the usual uniform . Her blonde hair had been pulled back into an efficient bun that did little to hide her beauty. Being a vampire, the nurse was also extremely strong, and there was no doubt she had been properly trained in medicine. However being a vampire Yui only needed blood to heal and survive. Even broken bones could be fixed with a few feedings.

The nurse smiled and walked over to Yui with quick, sure strides. Giving a quick bow, she locked her red-brown eyes on Yui's.

"Perhaps the exam would be more comfortable in a private place." Her voice was cheerful and gave no indication that there was a double meaning behind her statement.

"Of course," Yui said, heading back to her room. The corridors easier to weave through on the second trip and it didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

Entering the overly pink room, Yui motioned the nurse to pass her, and closed the door behind them.

The nurse stopped in the center of the room and faced Yui.

"I was informed that you had passed out last night. Was it due to a low blood count?" Her face and tone were professional but Yui had no doubt the nurse would relay the entire conversation to father after leaving the mansion.

"I think it was the stress of learning about the occupants of this house." Yui answered carefully. She didn't want father to think she couldn't handle herself in the human world. The thought of staying in a small closed place was more terrifying than living with a bunch of adolescent humans. Even if the humans were cruel.

A knock on the door broke Yui from her thoughts and when the door opened she saw two servants carrying in a small personal fridge. After hooking it up against a wall, they bowed themselves out and left.

The nurse set her bag on the canopy bed and opened it to reveal its contents. A small bag of blood was nestled inside, the nurse's bag had a special lining which was similar to a lunch box and would keep anything inside chilled.

Pulling out the small bag of blood, she handed the package to Yui.

Yui took it carefully puzzled by the thought of a feeding so close to the last one.

"Your father wanted me to give you this for your feeding. I will be arriving once a week to check on you and give you a new bag."

So the limit would stills exist but Yui would have the illusion of independence by being able to choose when she drank. Turning to the fridge Yui tried to open the door but it was locked.

"The key is the crucifix your father gave you." The nurse said calmly.

Pulling out the delicate cross, Yui slid the end into a keyhole she hadn't noticed before. The soft click of a lock told her it had worked and she opened the fridge to place the small blood bag on its shelf.

"Now that blood bag will only last the week so make sure you drink it before I come back."

Yui nodded in understanding, bagged blood didn't last very long so if she wanted it to taste remotely tolerable it would need to be drank within three days. After that it started tasting almost sour and after a week it was inedible.

"Keep the fridge locked and don't let that cross out of your sight. I informed the brother I spoke with this morning that you had anemia and needed to have juice nearby. I also informed him you couldn't be in direct sunlight for a long period of time."

Yui nodded her head in understanding. Anemia was a common excuse for someone needing a regular nurse and would explain her need for a personal fridge. Not that she actually believed Reiji would excuse her from daily activity. Also, while a vampire could be out in the sun, its heat was draining on their strength. As a result they usually stuck to a more nocturnal lifestyle or at the very least kept to the shade.

The nurse closed her bag with a quiet snap, grabbed the handle and made a small bow, "I will let myself out," she said before leaving the room.

Yui stood in the room for a minute before curiosity brought her to explore the mansion. Each room seemed larger then the last and by midday, Yui was tired.

Entering the pool room, she looked at the large body of water. Suppressing a shiver, Yui looked around the rest of the large space. A metal spiral staircase was positioned in a back corner with a narrow balcony granting access to the second floor. On the other side of the pool was a small patio couch.

Making her way around the pool, Yui headed for the couch. It was just long enough for her to lay on and she was quickly asleep.

Yui woke up with a start as the scent of human woke her. Ayato was leaning over her with a strange look in his eyes. "What an interesting resting place Pancake." He said as he leaned in closer.

"No!" Yui cried out, pushing against his chest with her hands.

"Got a little fight in you huh?" He asked his smile widening as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off the couch.

"Why don't you take a dip," he said before shoving her in the water.

"No, I can't swim!" Yui shouted just before she hit the pool. Resurfacing she held up a hand, fighting to stay above the water, "Ayato, help!"

Ayato watched in horrified fascination as memories threatened to overwhelm him. "Dammit," he breathed before jumping in.

Yui slowly sank to the bottom of the pool, her vision fading, then, hands grabbed her and dragged her to the surface. Gasping, Yui allowed her instincts to take over, sinking her fangs into the smooth neck in front of her.

Blood trickled into her mouth, seductive and warm as her hands tightened around him. His energy mixed with the blood awakening her body as though heat and flame poured within her very fiber. More, she thought with a low moan as memories flooded into her senses.

 _Ayato being left in the the to drown by his mother, Ayato struggling to make it to shore screaming at his mother's back._

By the time Yui pulled away she was floating on the water, her feet gently kicking to keep her and Ayato on the surface. The boy had passed out from blood loss, and his heartbeat was faint. But he would make it and she could only hope he would forget the incident or thought it a hallucination.

One of the benefits of being a vampire is learning a skill from their victim through their blood. Carefully, Yui swam to shore as she pulled the unconscious boy with her. She didn't have experience and it took a lot of concentration to pull upon her newfound skill.

By the time she reached the edge, the skill was easier to pull on and she was an expert swimmer. Yui pulled herself and Ayato out of the water. Bending down, Yui slowly licked the fang marks enjoying the delicious shiver she made as his blood and energy burned within her. Pulling back, she watched the marks heal from her saliva. Another reason to stay a secret, if vampires were discovered, scientists and doctors would experiment on them to use their saliva in medicines.

Leaving the unconscious redhead, Yui slipped out of the pool room, unaware someone had watched the entire episode from the balcony above.

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

 _Oh dear, seems Yui had a witness, any guesses as to who it would be?_

 _Also thank you for reading so far, please leave a review so I know what you think or even how you think it will go._


	3. Dinner and a Bath

Here's the next chapter, with a bit of steam and some sensitive material (mentions attempted suicide and suicidal thoughts read at your own discretion)

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Dinner with the Sakamaki family was a terse affair, and Yui found herself hoping that the meal would be over soon. Every bite she put in her mouth seemed to stick in her throat and her stomach threatened to rebel if she ate any more.

Normally she could eat food just fine, even if she did not gain any nutrients from doing so. But the tension in the air was noticeable and there was a hint of malevolence in the six brothers. It was as if they hated each other to the bone, only Laito and Ayato seemed capable of getting along, and even that bond was tenuous at best.

Subaru slammed his hands on the table, but only Yui jumped in surprise. Kanato continued trying to feed 'Teddy', the poor bear was coated in pieces of food, and Laito only smirked before returning to his meal. A quick glance at the other brothers proved that they were either used to this behavior or unaffected by it.

Reiji let out a sigh as the younger brother left the table without asking to be excused.

"Why do we even bother?" Shu asked calmly as he also stood up. Before he left the room he added, "It's not like he would show up anyway."

Reiji calmly wiped his mouth with a linen napkin before setting it down. "So undisciplined." he muttered before standing up He gave a quick nod to the remaining brothers and left the dining room.

Yui glanced around before tentatively standing up herself, when no one stopped her she quickly left the room, running into Reiji as she did.

Rubbing her forehead, Yui spoke a quick apology to the stern faced brother.

He pierced her with his glare before saying, "I would advise you to start eating your meals unless you enjoy bothering us by passing out." His eyes narrowed on her face even more. "Considering you ate so little your complexion does seem less pale then earlier."

Yui froze as she remembered making a meal out of Ayato earlier, another reason supper had been awkward. Ayato, however hadn't seemed aware of the incident and, except for a brief frown when he first saw her, he had appeared in good health, if not with a healthy appetite.

Reiji left before Yui could respond and she found herself watching his back as he left.  
"Why are you all so different if you're brothers?" She wondered out loud.

A low chuckle made her jump as Laito wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing them closer to each other. "Well we all have different mothers," he said as he tilted his head so that his long burgundy locks seemed to pool on his shoulder.

"Shu and Reiji have one mother, Ayato, Kanato, and I have another, and Subaru is the odd brother out." he said with a low chuckle. "But honestly, Bitch-chan, why should we talk about such boring things we could entertain ourselves in a much better way."

He licked his lips suggestively before leaning in closer, "I'm sure to have you screaming my name in no time, and I promise a world of pleasure you have never before known."

"Hey!"

The shout caused Laito to glance up in annoyance. "Ayato, we were just talking about you." Laito said cheerfully.

Yui quickly made her escape, taking advantage of the boy's distraction. Glancing back she saw Ayato smiling maliciously at her. The image made her shiver as she dashed to her bedroom, shaking as she shut the door.

Taking a deep breath, Yui slowly slid down the closed door. She wrapped her arms around her knees and curled into a ball on the floor. It was bad enough that she had broken her promise to her father, but the thought of being attacked by one of the brothers was terrifying.

Sure she was strong enough to defend herself, more so now that Ayato's blood ran in her veins; filling her with more power and strength then she had ever felt before. An image of her overpowering one of the brothers filled her with worry, it was imperative that vampires remained in the shadows unknown by humans. It was good for everyone's safety not to start a world wide panic.

Forcing herself to stand up, Yui gathered a pair of pajamas, shuddering at the pale nightgown she had been wearing that morning. What if one of the brothers got in her room again?

Looking around, Yui noticed that the armoire could possibly be slid across the room to block the door preventing such an intrusion.

Entering the bathroom, Yui let out a gasp dropping her clothes to the floor. Shu was sleeping in her bathtub, a serine look on his face as his ever present earbuds were in his ear. Taking a step closer, Yui noticed that the tub was filled with steaming water and Shu's clothes were soaked.

"Shu-san?" Yui asked carefully, her voice held a slight tremble as she tentatively reached out to the handsome blond brother. His eyes opened just before she touched his shoulders and Yui was shocked by the vibrant blue orbs that seemed to sear into her flesh.

Letting out a gasp, Yui jerked back. "What are you doing Shu-san?" she asked, her voice seemed to echo in the tiled room.

Shu closed his eyes, "Not so loud," he let out a sigh before continuing. "I'm taking a bath, what else would I be doing?"

Yui stared at him puzzled, "With your clothes on?" She asked.

Shu's eyes opened again and a slight smirk crossed his face, "What did you hope to sneak a peak at me?" he asked with a chuckle. "Such a perverted girl." He closed his eyes again ignoring Yui's indignant cry.

"Of course not, besides this is my bathroom, I came in here to take a bath." Yui snapped, her face was red with embarrassment.

"Why don't you join me then?" Shu asked casually, as he opened his eyes again.

Yui flushed even deeper, "I am not that type of girl," she snapped wondering how she would get the brother to leave her room. What about the carpet she thought, mentally wincing at the thought of water dripping on the expensive upholstery.

"Bite me." The words made Yui jerk her attention back to the wet man in her tub.

"Excuse me?" she asked nervously, hoping she had misheard him.

"I want you to bite me." he said, his face calm and serious.

Yui jerked back in surprise, "I don't know what you are talking about," she stammered as she stared in fear.

Shu raised an eyebrow, the perfect arch showing his disbelief. "I saw you with Ayato earlier, do not deny what I know."

Yui shivered as his words washed over her, "Why do you want me to bite you?" she asked softly.

Shu closed his eyes "I just want it over," he said simply before sliding down into the water until his entire body was submerged.

"Shu-san!" Yui shouted grabbing his hand to pull him up, she felt his spare arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into the tub.

A moment later, Yui found herself seated on Shu's lap, her legs had fallen on either side of his so that she straddled him. For such a lethargic man he certainly can move fast Yui thought.

Shu's eyes mesmerized her as he slid a hand into her hair, "Bite me." he said softly, his face twisting with pain, "if you won't let me end it on my own at least do me the favor." With that said, he closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers.

With the other brothers it was always forceful and taking. However, Shu's lips seemed to be pleading with hers and Yui found herself answering with an unknown fervor.

Shu's hands slid to her hips as he pulled Yui even closer to his hard body. All the space between them was gone in an instant as passion filled their touch.

Yui found herself trailing her lips down the muscled column of his neck. Her tongue found his pulse and she playfully stroked and suckled the skin that separated her from his blood.

"Please." His voice was a tortured whisper as he slowly raised his hips to rub against her.

Yui sank her teeth and welcomed the sweet liquid that filled her mouth as Shu thrust against her, only their clothes separated them in the warm water. His movements were chaotic and Yui found her hips taking over the rhythm. Shu slid his hands under her shirt, caressing her wet skin.

Memories poured with the blood and Yui could see the heartbreak of loosing friends and happiness at the hands of his mother. A happiness that never seemed to matter as much as his position in the world as the next head of the family.

Pulling back, Yui kissed him with the passion and desire that spread throughout her body.

At this moment Yui felt like two people, the obedient daughter and a seductive vampiress. She could still feel Ayato's blood from the day before, its burn pale in comparison to the liquid fire from Shu's veins.

Everywhere the blond touch seemed to burn making it seem as if a flame scorched her to the very marrow of her soul.

Trailing her head to his neck, Yui slowly licked his neck, feeling the skin smooth beneath her touch.

A strangled moan escaped Shu's throat as she licked her way down his chest, lingering over the exposed flesh.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Yui froze as a woman's voice broke through the red haze, like a bucket of ice.

Shu also seemed frozen as he looked past Yui. "Shit." He murmured.

Yui turned in curiosity to look at the woman standing in the bathroom doorway.

Her long blonde hair hung in delicate waves and a few strands rested on her shoulders. The clothes she wore were obviously designer and a pink purse with chain straps, hung from her shoulder matching the pink cami.

Cold blue eyes stared at them making Yui flush in embarrassment.

"Corrine," Shu said simply.

The woman tapped her foot impatiently making Yui wonder if the delicate three inch heel would snap from such misuse.

"Will you explain to me what that peasant is doing in my room?" She snapped.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

And that's where we are going to stop, please tell me what you think so far and how you think it will be.

Poor Shu, I'm playing with the idea of setting them up together and this new character, (I'm going to do my best to make her so snobby and annoying that I might even hate her lol) what do you think of her?

I look forward to your feed back.


	4. Her Room

Here's the next chapter thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy this next chapter

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

 **DGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Your room?" Yui asked in surprise this entire situation was confusing if not terrifying. The worry that the woman had seen her feeding on Shu was stronger than her embarrassment over being caught in her first ever make out session. It was almost as if her vampire side had taken over her body making her do things she wouldn't normally do.

Corrine pierced her with her glare, "Yea, MY room," she let out a sound of disgust. "the Sakamaki family gave me this room to use whenever I visit."

Shu shifted beneath Yui, reminding her that she was still straddling him like a hussy. Shooting up, Yui scrambled out of the tub almost slipping on the tile floor.

"What are you doing here Corrine?" Shu asked in a bored tone, as if he was accustomed to being caught in such lustful acts.

The woman turned her attention back on Shu, her face went bland as she replied, "Why of course I'm here to see you darling, seeing as we are engaged after all."

The words seemed to stab at Yui shocking her enough that she couldn't speak. She had been making out with an engaged person? That was worse then simply abandoning herself to cheating! That put her in the territory of home wrecker, a position she found deplorable.

"I see." Shu said in his bored tone. "Well we put her in here because it was the only room properly prepared for a visitor and I hadn't expected you to make a visit what with your new role in a movie."

Yui blanched at the thought of being in the presence of an actress, even if she hardly watched any movies.

Corrine simply stepped in front of the mirror and proceeded to primp and preen, her already flawless appearance. "I have a three day break so I thought I would surprise you." her gaze flashed toward Yui before dismissing her altogether. "Of course I didn't realize you were busy." her voice practically dripped with disdain.

"Never too busy for you." Shu said lacking the emotion that usually went with such words. "In fact Yui's bedroom will be complete in the morning I've had the staff working on it."

Corrine tensed, "Yui?," she asked with a deadly calm. "Are you suggesting that you are intimately familiar with that girl to drop honorifics?" she asked coldly.

Shu smirked but it seemed to lack any warmth, "considering we were just in the tub together I do believe you already know the answer."

Corrine stiffened before forcing herself to relax, she walked over to the tub, passing Yui without even a glance. she grabbed Shu's chin and smiled a cold smile. "I don't particularly care how you spend your time so long as you remain chaste when I'm around." with that she left the bathroom, her hips swinging as she walked.

Yui glanced at Shu as he watched Corrine's departure with a passive boredom.

"Your engaged?" Yui asked hesitantly wondering if she would sound stupid for her pointless question.

"I guess so," Shu said on a sigh before pulling himself out of the tub. His wet shirt clung to his skin, as did his pants making Yui blush as she looked away.

"Do I need to find somewhere else to sleep?" She asked hesitantly.

Shu turned to look at the wet girl, her pale white hair stuck to her skin. The wet clothes accented her soft curves making him think about what had just happened. He had never felt so alive before as he had when her lips had touched him. The small prick of fangs had been as erotic as her body pressed against his.

"No," he finally answered when she glanced up at him, her red brown eyes locking with his before she quickly glanced away.

"More than likely she's in my room at this moment using my bed," Shu said calmly.

Yui flushed at his bored tone, she wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment at the implication of him sleeping with the other woman or anger at the thought of him sleeping with that other woman. Not that she had any rights to be jealous it was just painful to think that one was considered no more than a means to scratch an itch.

Was all that talk about ending it a ploy, she wondered. But the answer, if there was one, seemed elusive.

"I see," Yui said trying to sound calm while the desire to cry suddenly engulfed her.

"I doubt you do," Shu said with an impatient sigh. "She's going to use this as an excuse to use my room, punishing me by having to find somewhere else to sleep."

Yui blinked in confusion. "You're not going to sleep in your room?" she asked hesitantly.

Shu snorted, "Of course not, she knows that I can't stand her but our marriage was set up by our parents as a way to connect the families."

Yui slowly processed the thought, thinking about the passion he had showed with her but the cold calculated reactions to the woman he was suppose to marry.

Why don't you tell your parents no?" Yui asked hesitantly, not wanting overstep herself.

Shu scoffed, "you don't tell karlheinz no, its just not done." He finished softly.  
"What about your mother?" She asked before remembering his pain filled memories.

"She doesn't care, in her eyes I'm a disappointment." He spoke the words as if he was discussing the weather but Yui knew he was deeply scared by his lack of love from his mother.

"Good night," he said before leaving the bathroom. a few minutes later Yui heard the bedroom door shut.

With a confused sigh, the girl removed her wet clothes. Looking at the porcelain tub, she slowly stroked the smooth rim.

Who would have thought she, komada, Yui was capable of such acts of passion. Perhaps that was the skill she had learned from Shu. After all, what else could it be?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui had been unable to sleep in the bed, as a result she had wondered the wing for a better option. It had taken her a bit to find a room with an uncovered chaise. The bed-like chair seemed clean and when she had laid on it, Shu's masculine scent had entered her senses.

It was shameful to take such comfort and pleasure from the smell but soon Yui was fast asleep.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu stared down at the sleeping girl.  
"Damn," he whispered to himself. He wanted her, more than any other person on earth, he wanted her.

Why did Corrine have to pick now to visit? As usual she had poor timing and now Shu was certain Yui wouldn't be doing anything with him again.

Leaning down, Shu slowly stroked her white hair, enjoying the soft texture. His fingers slid down to her ear, then her cheek, ending with a soft brush upon her lips.

Yui shifted in her sleep, making Shu pull back. There was no way he could be with her.

Getting up, he went downstairs to find a couch to sleep on.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Thank you for reading please tell me what you think so far. How do you like Shu's fiance?

I originally wanted to base Corrine off an anime character however I couldn't think of a single one who annoyed me enough so she is a complete creation of my own. And no, I'm afraid she's completely human just a big B!tch


	5. Day One

Here's the next chapter  
I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui found herself wishing to be anywhere else but her currant location.  
Having her first day at a school was bad enough, even with it being a private academy, but having to spend the time with Corrine flaunting herself was pure torture.

Finally the day ended and Yui found herself once again seated in the Sakamaki limo.

Ayato and Laito sat on either side of her. Their whispered promises the only harassment they were able to do in front of Corrine.

Not that the woman seemed to care, in fact it was almost as if she encouraged their behavior.

She would point out how good Yui looked with the brothers. Her cooing unnerving Yui as the two redheads took Corrine's praise as permission. The whole drive Shu was seated opposite Yui and yet he never looked her way. In fact, his vague responses to Corrine were the only proof of him being alive.

There was no love lost between the couple and Yui wondered how long Shu would survive their marriage.

Thinking back on the previous night, Yui worried about Shu making another attempt.

Other thoughts filled her mind and a blush crept as she thought about their kiss, about biting him.

If Yui closed her eyes she could focus on his blood within her. Each molecule dancing in her body.

A hand slid down her leg as Laito's voice filled her ear.  
"What are you thinking about Bitch-chan?" He murmured, lips caressing her ear.

Yui pushed him away, forgetting her strength for a moment. Luckily, the car hit a bump at the right moment letting the brothers believe it was the reason for the redhead's fall.

"Laito, Ayato," Reiji's stern voice cracked like a whip in the limo. "How many times do I have to tell you that the car is not the right place for such activities. After all, you could have hurt miss Corrine."

Yui blinked as her eyes focused on Reiji. At that moment his voice had held something close to warmth for Corrine.

Don't tell me he actually likes the simpering woman, Yui thought. Plus it seemed as if the brother didn't care what the redheads did to her. The thought was insulting

The rest of the ride was quiet as the brothers all but pouted in their seats.

Trying to get comfortable, Yui wondered if she was more anxious for Corrine to leave then herself.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Dinner had been worse with Corrine in the place of honor, her plate barely touched from her small bites.

Reiji had seemed to expect no less stating that as an actress Lady Corrine needed to watch her figure so that it stayed the way it was.

Yui however, as he pointed out, didn't need to worry about her figure.

Corrine had shown a cold interest in Yui's supposed anemia and had gone so far as to comment on how nice it must be to eat without worry.

By the time everyone had been excused from the meal Yui found herself wanting to hide in a room somewhere. Her hopes had been answered as the butler showed her to her new room which was far more tastefully decorated than the pink monstrosity she had been in earlier.

Blues were mixed with silver in fancy curls and dark black furniture was evenly spaced on the walls. Yui's fridge had been transferred to her room with only one vague comment by Corrine over it being locked.

That night, Yui calmly pushed the closest piece of furniture against the doorway glad that she wouldn't be interrupted by any of the brothers. She wasn't willing to trust Corrine's presence would stop their harassment. Besides, the next day was not a school day and the thought of being trapped in the same house as the rest of them was enough to turn her stomach.

Of course seeing as she had already broken her vow to not bite a human she could always just bite Corrine. The fantasy was short lived as Yui figured the woman probably tasted sour. Also her father was still a worry in her mind. What would he say when he found out, because she was sure it was when not if.

With her thoughts circling around her head, it took her hours before she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu stood outside Yui's new bedroom, his hand loosely on the handle and his head resting on the door. Why couldn't he just let her go?

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

I know the chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoyed all the same.


	6. Tea Time

Things are about to liven up a bit sorry for the drag everyone but storyline wouldn't allow me to fluff and stuff hope you enjoy

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Upon waking up, Yui dressed in her pink shirt and shorts before replacing the dresser she had moved the night before.

It was the first day of the weekend and the second day of Corrine's visit.

Wondering the manor, in an effort to avoid Corrine, Yui came across a tearoom she hadn't noticed before.

There was a small circle table in the center and the tablecloth was bedecked with bows as it hung a breath from the floor. A dainty tea set was in the center with each cup in front of the four chairs.

Sweets were stacked on the few available spaces and the lone occupant of the table was Kanato's bear.

"What are you doing here, Teddy, right?" Yui asked chearfully. She wondered at her addressing the stuffed animal but figured it was better then staring at the one-eyed toy.

Just as she wondered where Kanato had gone off to, she caught a whiff of the fruity scent that always seemed to cling on the boy.

Yui turned to see Kanato leaning against the door jam with a haughty look on his face. "Don't speak to Teddy as if you were familiar with him." The boy snapped.

Yui took a step back, surprised by the boy's unexpected anger. It was always disorienting when he went from angelic to cruel.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried about him being alone is all." Yui stammered.

Kanato walked passed her to grab the bear in question, "Teddy isn't real," he said condescendingly. "You must be pretty stupid if you thought otherwise, neh Teddy?"

Yui shivered as she looked at the psychotic boy.

"How about you join us for tea?" Kanato said his face once again cheerful as he peaked over the stuffed bears head.

Yui cautiously took a place across from Kanato as he put Teddy back in it's chair.

"Tea?" He asked as he calmly poured the red liquid into each cup.

Yui fought a shudder as she looked into her cup. It looked almost like blood, just thinner.  
"Who's the fourth cup for?" Yui asked as she waited for the boy to finish filling his cup with sugar.

"Mother," he said in an eerie tone. "Would you like to visit her?" He asked with a malicious smile.

Yui wanted to turn down the offer but didn't want to upset the boy.  
"Of course, does she live with you?" Yui hadn't seen an adult during her stay but she figured one could hide in this large place.

Kanato stood up and motioned for Yui to carry the extra cup as he hugged Teddy to his chest.

So much for tea, Yui thought as she carefully cupped the set in her hands as they walked through the manor.

When they went outside, Yui felt a sense of dread but there was no turning back.

A few minutes later they came upon a grave and Kanato set Teddy down on the dark stone before motioning for the cup.

"Here you go mother," he said as he poured the tea onto her headstone. "You looked so parched."

Yui slowly backed up, "I think I will leave you and your mother alone." She said softly when he turned to look at her.

"You say you want to meet my mother but when you learn things are bad you try to leave, how can you be so selfish?" He asked coldly.

Yui didn't know what to do and in her moment of confusion, Kanato pounced on her.

"You're all the same!" He shouted in her face as he tightened his hands on her wrists enough to bruise. His knee slid between her legs as he settled his weight on her. For such a small boy he was pretty strong.

"You always say that you care but you don't!" Kanato's voice was a scream of rage as stared down into Yui's face.

Yui trembled on the ground, unsure of what to do. On one hand she could easily dislodge the boy but her secret might come out. Of course Shu already knew about it and she did bite Ayato, even if he doesn't remember.

A twinkling laugh escaped Kanato bringing Yui's attention to his purple eyes.

"You know mother dies because of me." His words were a singsong and Yui froze.

"She didn't understand that I'm a man not a boy, just like the rest of you don't understand." His face twisted. "I'm the same age as my brothers and yet you all treat me as if I'm five."

Yui flinched as Kanato pressed himself into her. "I can do everything my brothers can, everything."

Letting out another chuckle, Kanato pressed his mouth onto Yui's.

No, Yui thought as she pushed the brother off her. He fell on the ground beside his mothers grave.

For a moment, Yui worried that she had killed him but a faint heartbeat came from his chest telling her he was only unconscious.

It was then that she noticed a stronger heartbeat and turned to look at Shu.

He was standing only a few feet away making her wonder how she hadn't noticed his approach. Glancing back at the unconscious boy she knew.  
They didn't say anything for a few moments but when she went to move toward Kanato, Shu spoke.

"Leave him, he often comes to sleep here so it will be fine."

Yui hesitated unsure. "What if he's seriously hurt?" She asked

Shu raised an eyebrow, "he attacked you and you're worried about him? I'd say he would deserve a concussion if not a boot to the nads."

Yui flinched at Shu's bored tone, yet underneath the bland words was a chilling anger.

Brushing off as much dirt as she could, Yui cautiously passed Shu. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Yui I was worried." He said his eyes holding a deep well of emotion.

"Shouldn't you be dancing attention to Corrine?" Yui asked nervously wondering if it was truly jealousy that sparked her words.

Shu grimaced before releasing her arm. "You should know that I don't care about her." He said voice empty.

He fell into step with her, their pace slow as the soft crunching of leaves filled the quiet air.

"Why did you wait so long to stop him?" Shu asked, breaking the silence.

Yui hesitated, surprised by the return to the original conversation. "I had offended him, unknowingly but still and besides, I'm not suppose to reveal myself to humans."

She could feel Shu's eyes on her as they walked.

"What about biting Ayato?" He asked casually.

Yui flinched, "that was instinctual, I couldn't swim and he was there."

Shu seemed to think this over, "you swam just fine afterword." He said.

Yui let out a sigh, "when a vampire feeds off a human we learn a skill from them."

Shu stopped walking and Yui continued one pace before stopping to stare at the blond.

"What did you learn from biting me?" He asked, his voice a murmur in the woods.

Yui was frozen, unable to react as he raised a hand to remove a leaf from her hair.

"Why did you bite me?" He asked, face drifting toward hers.

"I-I don't know." She whispered as Shu slowly closed the distance.

"Will you do it again?" He asked, lips brushing hers making small tingles race through her body. A low moan escaped Yui's lips as Shu wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing their bodies together.

Fire ignited as he kissed her, making Yui feel as if she were burning from his touch. With each stroke of his tongue on hers she forgot everything but this moment.

Shu pulled her even closer, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down her neck.

Yui threw back her head with a moan, she wanted to bite him, needed that liquid heat within her. What would one bite hurt, she rationalized.

The thought was swept away by the image of her father, such a strict man. He would never approve of this.

Then the image of Corrine appeared dousing the flames even further.

"I can't!" She shouted, pushing him away to run through the trees. She had no idea where she was going but all she could think of was getting away from the man who had somehow entered her heart.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu stood still among the trees as he watched Yui's retreat.

"Damn." He breathed into the oncoming silence.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Poor Shu, poor Yui, and damn Corrine as I seem to be informed on every review and it's true I hate her as well


	7. An Offer

Here we go another chapter the words seem to flow, I almost added this in to the last chapter but I was worried it would be too long and yes I know the chapter is short but I felt this was all it needed

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui stopped when she came across a lake. It was the same one Ayato had been thrown in as a child.

The gentle heartbeat hit her just before the snapping of a twig.

Turning, Yui saw the redhead leaning against one of the trees that bordered the clearing.

His green eyes seemed to glow as he pushed himself off the trunk and started toward her.

Yui shivered as she stayed in place. She would not run from him.  
"Its pretty." She said, forcing herself to look at the smooth water.

Ayato stopped within reaching distance, his eyes also on the lake.

"It does have an appeal." He murmured. His voice was serious for once and Yui glanced to see a guarded look on his face.

"Why aren't you inside?" She asked wondering if she truly knew the brother.

"I came looking for you." He answered a ghost of a smirk on his face.

He settled his hands on her shoulders, his touch light enough to brush away. "I discovered you had followed Kanato and got worried."

Yui searches his face, surprised by the shadow of concern. "Kanato wanted me to meet his mother. I didn't realize that she had passed." Yui dropped her eyes, watching the seductive twitch of Ayato's neck as he swallowed.

"We're better off without her." He said, voice ruff.

Yui frowned, "you can't honestly mean that." She couldn't understand how anyone could not miss a parent.

Ayato stared into her eyes, "considering we killed her, yes I do mean it."

Yui gasped and went to take a step back, only to fall.

Ayato held on so that he loomed over her as she stared up at him. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body and the rhythmic sound of his heart filled the silence.

"Of course it was ruled as an accident." He continued, his face showing no emotion as he stroked her cheek.

Yui couldn't move as she felt his hand close over her neck, not constricting but still solid.

"We were only playing a prank on her and she tripped, falling out the window." A low chuckle escaped his throat. "Served her right."

Before Yui could react, Ayato pressed his lips to hers. It was forceful and the scent of blood rose as her teeth cut her lip.

Yui's eyes drifted closed as she found herself returning his kiss. She felt that he would break otherwise. His body trembled over hers and for a moment she almost thought she had tasted a tear but it was gone too fast to be sure

A low humming filled her body as she broke the kiss to trail her way to his neck. How easy it would be to sink her teeth into the soft flesh. His pulse raced beneath her tongue egging her on and she could taste his blood, hit upon her tongue. But the fire was nothing to the inferno of Shu's.

Feeling the tears well up, Yui pulled back from the redhead no longer sure of anything in her life.

Ayato stared into her redbrown eyes, his green orbs seeming to see into her soul.

"Choose me, say that I am better then anyone else and I will give you the happiness you need."

Yui lay beneath him caught by his serious tone.

"I can't," she whispered. It seemed that she was saying that a lot lately, especially over things she had never thought she would do before

Ayato's face seemed to shut down. "I see." He said softly before standing up.

"He won't leave her, you know." Ayato called out before heading back to the manor.

Yui lay there for a while with one hand over her face.

"I know," she said to no one

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

How do you feel about Ayato's offer? Should she take him on it or go after Shu even though he's taken? Of course the third option would be choosing none however where's the fun in that?

Please leave a review telling me your thoughts.


	8. Chapel

Here it is the next chapter sorry for it taking so long I've been distracted with my nephew and son's birthdays being back to back and haven't had much time to type

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui woke early, exhaustion clouded her mind as she slowly prepared for service. In her belongings was a nice dress for church, the simple dress was black with roses imprinted on the bodice before falling into simple black skirt. It stopped just below her knees, revealing the simple pumps that she wore. The heels were only an inch high but they made her feel taller.

She pulled her hair into a simple twist, exchanging her favorite barret for a rose clip.

When she was finished she removed the armour before heading down to the breakfast table.

The manor was silent as servants hurriedly prepared for the day, their surprise at her presence evident by their stumbling steps and stammered apologies.

Yui simply nodded, the fog on her brain repressing her abilities to think.

A quick breakfast was made and Yui ate the food in silence. The unnecessary consumption bothered her but there was no way for her to explain why the food was a waste on her.

By the time she had finished her food the sun had rose, letting in a warm glow through the large windows.

She waited until the sun had finished rising before leaving the empty room. Where had the brother gone too? Today was Sunday they should be up and ready for service and yet the manor was still silent.

Walking into the receiving room, Yui tripped over someone and landed on them.

"Neh, bitch-chan, what are you doing?" Laito yawned delicately before smiling up at the girl. "Of course I don't really mind this position." He added, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Yui tried to push up but he only tightened his arm trapping their bodies against each other. At this distance there was no mistaking his excitement.

"Laito please stop." She said hoping to reason with the red head.

Looking down at him she noticed his hair fanned out on either side of him the locks unhindered by his usual black fedora.

He chuckled softly before kissing her cheek. "I'm not going to let you go so easily, not when you woke me up in such a manor."

Yui flinched when he stroked her cheek, trying to pull away. The warm scent of his blood waged through his skin making her mouth water.

No, she thought, I won't break my vow again. Just as she was about to pull away a loud bang filled the room.

Both Yui and Laito glanced up to see Subaru with his fist on the wall. His visible eye filled with anger. "What the hell is up with you two, can't anyone get some sleep around here?" He shouted.

Laito sighed before dropping his arm giving Yui her escape. "No need to be so aggressive little brother," Laito said with a smirk.

Subaru clinched his hands before turning around.

"Laito-san," yui said cautiously. "Why is everyone still sleeping is the service later here?"

Laito blinked at her for a moment before tilting his head. "We don't go to service, its not like God is real."

Yui jerked back clutching the small cross under her shirt. "How can you say that?" She asked wondering if he would be struck down for his blaspheme.

"Well if there was a God then there wouldn't be so much evil don't you think?" His eyes held a twinkle but his face was serious.

Yui shook her head, "evil is no more then a challenge for us to grow." She said.

Laito's eyes narrowed "what a cruel God." He finally said before turning to walk away. "There's a chapel on the grounds if you wish to pray." He said before walking off.

Yui stopped the first servant she found getting directions to the chapel before setting off.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The chapel was bigger then Yui had expected although not as big as some churches she had seen.

Stepping into the large space she looked up at the stain glass window.

"God," she said once she had kneeled in front of the altar. "I find myself torn between my beliefs and my heart."

Clinching her hands tighter she finished her prayer silently.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

I hope you enjoyed the update sorry for the chapter being so short but I felt this was the best stopping point


	9. Prayer Answered

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

On the way back to the manor, yui noticed a large white mosalium. Strangely she felt a pull to enter the space so she did.

Once she stepped inside, she saw Shu laying on a stone slab, his eyes closed and the ever present ear buds in.

He looked so peaceful, she stood there staring at him. Why did she feel this pull toward an unavailable man, a human no less.

Just as she was about to walk away, Shu's eyes opened, the blue orbs locking onto her red-brown ones.

The action froze her in place as a fierce hunger washed over her. Her teeth began to ache at the thought of his hot blood filling her mouth again.

Yui slowly crossed the distance between hem, her steps predatory.

Shu didn't move or blink and there was nothing but anticipation in his gaze.

When she reached his side, Shu wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her up on top of him.

Leaning into him, Yui gently licked his exposed neck, tasting his pulse upon her tongue.

Shu shuddered beneath her, deepening her hunger. Without thinking, she sank her teeth into his neck.

Liquid fire poured down her throat and Shu's hands stroked her back and hips, pulling her against him. His excitement obvious beneath her and Yui twitched her hips in pleasure.

Shu's slipped his fingers into her hair, pulling her up for a kiss. As their tongues stroked each other, Yui wondered how Shu felt about the taste of his own blood.

Deepening the kiss, Yui wanted to move against Shu but the angle was wrong and left her frustrated.

Without warning, Shu tightened his arm around her waist, flipping them over. His hips moved against hers and Yui rose up to meet each thrust. Her dress had ridden up to her waist so that only her panties and his pants separated them. Yet even through clothes he felt right, as if his body had been made for hers.

Breaking the kiss, Shu stared into Yui's eyes. "Every time I'm with you I'm beside myself with want." He let out a soft chuckle, "women are so terrifying."

Shu pressed his lips to her neck, kissing a trail to the neckline of her dress. Sliding his hand into her bodice, he pulled the material down, exposing her bra.

Yui moaned as his mouth licked the tops of her breasts. Sliding his other hand around her back, he unhooked her bra.

Pulling up her bra, Shu grasped one nipple in his mouth sucking on the bud.

Yui arched beneath him, unable to control the flooding desire. Her body hummed and his blood sang in her veins.

It wasn't until he slid his body down that she realized he had released her breast. A low mewling sound escaped her throat as his body moved further away. Then he kissed her thigh and it changed to a moan as he worked his way up her leg.

"Shu," she begged not knowing what she wanted him to do but he understood her plea. His mouth moved to her panties kissing her through the simple layer of cotton. Using one hand, Shu moved the material away allowing him to taste her.

Yui cried out as his mouth moved on her, rotating between using his tongue and lips. One second gently suckling and the next caressing her with his tongue until she shattered.

Gasping, Yui watched as Shu rose up to kiss her. His lips and tongue were sweet and passionate as he pulled her closer.

When he finally broke the kiss his hand slowly brushed back her hair as the silence brought tension to Yui's shoulders.

"I'm going to leave her." He said finally. "I will tell her now before she leaves." With that said, Shu placed one last kiss on Yui's lips before leaving.

He's going to leave her, Yui thought feeling happier then she could ever remember being. She wanted to dance with happiness, she wanted to blush as thoughts of what he had just done filtered through her mind.

It was at least an hour before Yui was able to compose herself enough to head back to the manor.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

The relationship seems to be coming along well what do you think Corrine will do about this will she accept it or find a way to break them apart? I look forward to your thoughts


	10. A Twist in Events

Here it is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu headed for the manor in a run; the air pushed back is hair making him feel more alive then ever before. He couldn't remember the last time he had moved so fast. With Yui he felt normal or at least as if the dark hole inside him was being filled in.

Taking the steps two at a time, Shu rushed up the stairs not wanting to waste any time. Corrine could be dramatic at times and he was worried it would take some time, and convincing, to get her to accept the news.

Shu didn't believe for a second that Corrine held him in any form of regard, least of all affection. However Shu was well aware that Corrine would never be able to swallow his leaving her for another woman. The very thought of it was unthinkable, to her and would most likely cause a melt down filled with tears and rants.

Perhaps he should have the conversation in the least furnished room in the mansion or, even better, outside. Shu sighed, he really didn't want to do this and before Yui he probably would have done anything to avoid such a conversation.

Entering the manor, Shu stopped short in front of Reiji. As usual the brother was impeccably dressed with not even a hair or seam out of place.

"Perfect timing," Reiji said smoothly, his voice dripping with disdain as he calmly tugged on his sleeve. "Lady Corrine has been looking for you, she's this way."

Shu forced himself to follow Reiji through the manor. He was so busy practicing his speech he hadn't noticed they had entered the family wing until he was standing outside his own door.

"Why is Corrine in my room?" he asked in confusion, as Reiji stepped aside to allow him to enter.

The room was empty and Shu turned to look at Reiji who was standing in the the doorway. "It has not escaped my notice that you have been paying close attention to Yui Komori when you should be focusing on your fiance."

Shu frowned at his brother, "What does it matter? Where is Corrine?" He went to leave the room but Reiji placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"If you haven't forgotten, as the oldest son and next in line you have a duty to the Sakamaki family name to marry well and not bring scandal upon the house. Now how do you expect to do so if you can't even treat your intended properly?"

Shu frowned even further, why did his brother always have such a stick up his ass? "I don't have time to hear your rants I need to speak with Corrine."

"Why" There was no emotion on Reiji's face and it seemed like he wasn't going to let it go.

Shu let out a sigh, "I know I haven['t been fair to Corrine which is why I need to speak with her. I've decided to cut things with her, the marriage is a bad idea and I don't wish to tie her to me when she could find someone who actually cares about her."

Reiji narrowed his eyes, "This wouldn't have something to do with Komori's presence here would it?"

"The engagement has been a sham this whole time, neither of us care for the other so why should I continue this when I could be happy, when she could be happy."

Reiji was quiet for a moment before he pushed his glasses up with one finger, letting out a sigh, "I see." He pierced Shu with a glare. "I guess it was a good thing I interceded your meeting with Lady Corrine."

Shu froze for a moment, you did what?" the sound of an engine outside his window had Shu rushing to the glass to watch Corrine's limo leaving the manor. "Damn it" he shouted as he slammed his fists against the surface.

Turning toward Reiji, he raised a finger, anger coursed through his body bringing a rage and strength he had never felt before. "Why? Damn it Reiji, what the hell does it matter to you that I marry her or not? You've only thought I was unworthy of being the Sakamaki heir."

Reiji calmly adjusted his jacket, "It doesn't matter what I think, what matters is that you are the next head of the family and I will not have you smear the family name nor will I allow you to toss Lady Corrine aside like a dirty towel just so you can get with some no body. Haven't you stopped to think that Komori may be after our family money? Of course not, you're in love." Reiji snorted in disgust, "Well I guess we shall have to give you some time to rethink your next plan of action."

Slipping out of the room, Reiji closed the door, turning the key.

"Reiji," Shu shouted banging on the door. "Let me out."

Reiji once again tugged on his jacket and sleeves before walking away. When he came upon some servants he calmly said, "Shu is unwell and will be spending some time in his rooms no one is to let him out."

"Yes sir," the maid said before running off to spread the word to the rest of the staff.

No one will get in the way of my plans, Reiji thought as he left the family wing, least of all a nobody like that Yui Komori.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

There it is a twist in events, what possible plan could Reiji have and how will Shu get out of the room? (wow this is starting to sound like a cheesy mystery...forgiveness please but I just couldn't help myself)

I look forward to your reviews and thoughts


	11. Locked in a Cage

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long my muse went on vacation, the lazy thing. Here is the next chapter I wish it were longer, I hope you all enjoy.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui reached the manor just as Corrine's limo pulled away, the tinted windows kept her from seeing the woman inside but Yui was happy to know that everything was taken care of and now that the woman was gone she only needed to convince her father to accept Shu. Not a small task especially if he knew that she had fed from not only Shu but from Ayato as well.

Suppressing a shudder, Yui hurried inside to find Shu.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu paced the floor of his room barely noticing the fading light. He had spent hours pounding on the door but it was useless. The door was solid wood and too heavy to break down. The windows were barred so even if he did break the glass it would be useless.

The hall outside was quiet in a way that told him no one was close to his side of the wing.

Being the next in line had given him the privledge of second best rooms in the family wing allowing him more privacy then his brothers.

That privledge made all the better cage for Shu to suffocate on. Not that it was any worse then the mental cage he had been locked in his whole life.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui sat at the dinner table, discreetly checking for Shu. She had searched the entire manor, except the family wing where she wasn't allowed to be.

His continued absence at dinner amplified her worry. By the second course, she was fighting to stay in her seat.

Glancing at Shu's seat she caught Reiji's gaze. His eyes were colder then usual and Yui barely suppressed her shudder.

Breaking eye contact, Yui cleared her throat. "Is Shu-san alright?" She asked, the worry lacing her voice.

Reiji was silent for a moment and the other brothers looked around as if they hadn't even noticed that the oldest was absent.

"Seeing as Lady Corrine could only visit for such a short period of time they decided Shu would go back with her so he could support her in her career."

Reiji's voice was cold and each word seemed to cut at Yui's heart. "Are..are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

Reiji glared at her, "yes I am certain. He spoke to me of his plan this morning. Very spontaneous. In fact he barely managed to pack a bag before they drove off."

The other brothers returned to their meals but Yui couldn't keep up the farce. Pushing away her plate, she murmured an apology before slipping away from the table.

Reiji watched the pale haired girl as she left the dinning hall. Normally he would have been annoyed by someone leaving the table before the end of a meal but he found a source of satisfaction that his words had caused such a reaction. Oh yes things will go his way in the end.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui walked to her room, the path no more then a blur as she fought back the tears.

It was silly to cry over something so trivial. After all she barely even knew Shu and yet he had wormed his way into her heart.

Maybe it was best he had left now instead of later. After all, a member of such an influential family would have no interest in a plain girl who had grown up in a sheltered life. And eventually her being a vampire would've been a wedge between them.

Falling onto her bed, she buried her head in her arms.

No, she decided, it wasn't meant to be and it was easier. She would tell herself that until she truly believed it.

Locked in her turmoil, she never heard the soft clicking of a lock.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Reiji smiled as he slipped the small key into his vest. He was certain that Yui had believed him but he wanted to make sure the girl stayed in her room during the night. No reason to give her the opportunity to mess with his plans any further.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu stared up at the ceiling, exhaustion filling his limbs. There was no way out of his room.

Closing his eyes in defeat, Shu fell into a tortured sleep.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Sorry for the excess drama but this is how Reiji wanted it. Let's hope the couple figure out the truth before its too late.

The only question that remains is what is Reiji planning? Any guesses?


	12. Back to School

Is now a good time to mention I don't even know Reiji's plan? It almost feels as if he has taken the reins in this story so I will type and be as surprised as you in the end.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

With the morning came the sun, the harsh light fell upon Yui's figure as she lay in a ball.

Mentally she knew that she was fine, that it was ridiculous to hurt so much over a virtual stranger. But that wasn't true was it? When she fed on his blood she had seen his very core, just as his blood had filled her with the truth. There would never be another who completed her.

The door opened, intruding her thoughts. Then Reiji's cold voice filled the room.

"School starts soon, if you don't get ready you will miss it."

Yui wanted to wallow in her grief but she knee Reiji would allow no excuses for missing school so she forced herself out of the bed and headed to the armour. "Yes." She whispered, voice hallow.

The door clicked shut and Yui changed into her uniform. She had barely finished when the door opened revealing Ayato.

He stood in the frame, eyes serious as he looked at her. "Come on Pancake, Reiji is getting his globes on a bunch over you making us late for class."

A malicious smile crossed his face, not quite reaching his eyes. "Of course I can carry you down if you want." The smile fell when she didn't react. "Oy," he snapped, crossing the distance between them. "I told you he wouldn't leave her." His voice lacked any compassion yet Yui wondered if he felt sorry for her pain.

His hands slammed on either side of her trapping her against the wall. The action snapped any pretense in her mind that he cared.

Looking up into his green eyes, Yui wondered why the boy seemed so fixated on her. He had stated several times that she was flat chested and uninteresting yet he always seemed to enjoy cornering her.

"Look only at me, see only me." His words seemed to be on the verge of desperation as he glared down at her. "Tell me I'm number one and I will show mercy." His smiled widened. "If not I will show the world that you are masochistic."

Yui blinked, "I'm not..."

Ayato leaned in closer, "you must be or you wouldn't be going after heartbreak."

The boy pulled back and dripped the smile. "I'm only patient for so long Pancake."

Yui watched in confusion as he left, the boy was as insane as Kanato. Yui shuddered as she thought about the purple haired boy. She had only seen him at dinner after the incident at his mothers grave. His eyes had appeared as bruised as before and his cheerful conversation with Teddy had convinced her that he didn't remember what had happened.

Pulling back her shoulders, Yui hurried to the foyer where Reiji stood.

"Remember to be on time from now on." He snapped. "Ayato, didn't I tell you yo bring her down?"

Ayato looked at his brother, "I'm not your help, Reiji."

They climbed into the limo and headed to the school.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Reiji stared out the window in annoyance. He had been torn between leaving the girl so they wouldn't be late, and not wanting her to be at the manor without him there to monitor her.

He would need to find a way to eliminate her. Quietly though, no need to bring unwanted attention.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu woke up to the smell of food. Looking around he noticed a tray sitting on his side table.

The tray held a simple breakfast that had been kept hot with a lid.

Getting up, Shu crossed the room to try the door. He wasn't surprised to find it locked. For some reason Reiji wanted to keep him contained. He had always noticed the cold calculating attitude of his brother but he had never cared enough to focus on it.

At least he had been given food. The tray had probably been brought in by Reiji himself. That might work in his favor.

Tucking into his breakfast, Shu started formulating a plan to escape his room.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

School seemed to drag on as Yui forced herself to pay attention. However she kept finding her thoughts back on Shu. Why did he act that way? Why lie about leaving Corrine?

Yui thought about it the while day and by the end she had come to a conclusion. Shu had no backbone when it came to the choices in his life and had most likely folded under Corrine.

While she decided on that answer, a smaller part of her whispered; it was never meant to last, a plain girl such as yourself.

Torn between the two options Yui was released when the day was finally over. Her relief was short lived as they approached the manor.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu stood in the window, watching Yui as she exited the limo. His hands slammed on the window in frustration.

For a moment he thought she would glance up and his breath stilled when she paused.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui froze for a moment, a sensation coming over her as a soft thud reached her ears.

Shu, she thought, but the thought was only wishful and when Reiji cleared his throat she rushed up the stairs and into the manor.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Reiji waited until Yui had entered the manor before glancing up at his brothers window.

A slow satisfied smile crossed his face as he raised his gloved hand in a mock wave.

Yes, he would have to make sure his brother didn't ruin things as well.

Pity the lethargic sibling had always been so accommodating before that girl had arrived.

Entering the manor, Reiji headed for his lab. There might be a way to take care of both problems tonight.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

*theatrical music plays*

Am I the only one worried about this story having too much drama? Or is it just right. Please let me know I'd hate to write something that is off.

Also please accept my apologies now if any if the characters go a bit out of character. With the way the story is going its getting difficult to stay in character with them.

Thank you for being patient and still following. I will try to get the next update asap for you guys.


	13. Tantrum

Here's another chapter, this is honestly the longest fanfic I have ever written and I'm wondering if it will ever be over. Would that truly be a bad thing?

But anywho, the next chapter.

I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui entered her room and closed the door before walking over to the vanity to set down her book bag.

Pulling out the delicate chair, she sat down and pulled out her homework. It was fairly easy and she finished it quickly. Her mind settled on autopilot as she answered the questions.

When she was through she put her school supplies back in the bag, clenching the material in her hands.

The mirror in front of her seemed to taunt and torment her as she tried to ignore it. Sometimes it was easier to believe one was fine so long as they didn't see the tortured look on their face.

Idly looking around the room, Yui's eyes focused on the small fridge. The packet of blood was still inside and the nurse would be back with another in a few days.

Yui got to her feet, pulling out her cross to unlock the door and pull out the bag. There was no reason to feed, Shu's blood still sang within her but would the blood in the bag drown him out?

She would need to drink it in the bathroom so there wouldn't be any dripping. The carpet was a medium gray but she still didn't wish to possibly stain it. How would she explain the blood?

She stopped in front of the sink, forcing herself to look at her reflection as she opened the bag with her teeth. This is who she was, who her father wanted her to be. The obedient vampire as usual. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and drained the pouch.

The blood was cold, it had always been cold but now she was aware that it was difference.

As the last drop touched her tongue she could feel her bodies rejection of the blood. In that moment she truly knew that her hunger would never be satisfied unless it was Shu's blood.

A sound jerked her from her thoughts and opening her eyes, she stated at the redheaded brother behind her. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

"Hello, Ayato," she breathed as she smiled at him.

Her body hummed in his presence and a thought washed over her. Maybe it wasn't just Shu who could satisfy her thirst. Maybe she just wanted fresh hot blood.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Reiji calmly finished mixing the chemical, smiling as they changed color. Alone they were completely harmless but add it to sugar and the reaction is most satisfactory.

Glancing up at the clock, Reji stored the bottle properly before cleaning up his lab. Supper will be in thirty minutes and he wouldn't have time to clean up after.  
DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu had spent the day preparing, taking small naps to keep up his strength. He would need to stay awake all night but appear asleep if his plan was to work.

It was time to show the manor and family that he was the next head of the family and his brother would no longer be holding the reins.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui watched as Ayato tried to take a step back. Before his foot even touch the ground she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his body.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a singsong voice. She felt alive for once, not in the same way as with Shu but this time she wouldn't allow fuzzy feelings to get in her way. She wouldn't allow anyone to get in her way not even her father will be able to stop her.

Ayato cried out in pain as she sank her fangs into his neck. His blood rushed out into her mouth, a light burn as it went down her throat. Memories poured into her mind and she dug deeper enjoying the sudden rush of knowledge.

Ayato was playing with Laito and Kanato when his mother called out to him. Him wanting to play but her telling him that the next head of the house didn't have time for games. His arguing that Shu was next and after that Reiji. His mother snapping that useless boys were thrown in the lake to drown.

Yui watched horror as she understood the boys personality. Always having to be number one always needing clarification that he was better. Guilt washed through her as she felt him pass out from the blood loss.

Reaching deep within her, Yui erased the boys memories of finding her in the bathroom. The result was exhausting and Yui slumped under the sudden weight she felt from holding the boy.

Pulling on more of her strength she picked him up before slipping out of her room, leaving the east wing and heading for the family wing.

She moved as quickly and quietly as she could, avoiding the servants better than they had avoided her before.

It didn't take long to get Ayato to his room and she laid him on his bed before slipping back out.

As she neared the stairwell, a scent wafted through the hall stopping her in her tracks. Shu, she thought. Allowing her instincts to guide her, Yui followed the trail to a door. She was standing in a more isolated part of the family wing and nerves danced in her belly as she kept her senses open for anyone.

Movement on the other side of the door told her the room was occupied and the sweet masculine scent of Shu reached her through the heavy door.

Yui started to reach for the handle when she sensed Reiji heading toward her. With a final look at the door she slipped back through the halls at full speed, narrowly avoiding the brother.

She entered her room at a slower pace her thoughts on the puzzle before her. Reiji had claimed that Shu had left with Corrine but if that was true why was he in his room. Unless it wasn't Shu in the room. But that scent was unmistakable.

Letting out a sigh, Yui almost wanted to skip the evening meal but Reiji wouldn't allow it. Yui pushed passed the exhaustion that was creeping over her senses. Erasing memories took a great amount of strength and moving at such a high speed had drained some more of her stamina.

Forcing herself to change for dinner, Yui decided that tonight wouldn't be a good night for checking the room. But tomorrow she should be rested enough.  
DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Supper was quiet as they ate their meal. The two empty chairs seemed to bother Reiji as he occasionally glared at Ayato's vacant seat.

"Is Ayato-kun alright?" Yui asked trying to look concerned but not suspicious.

Reiji sighed, "apparently he decided to turn in early this evening." His voice was filled with disdain and Yui hoped she hadn't gotten Ayato in trouble.

It had been a moment of stupidity to act like that. No more then an extremely childish tantrum. Now she would act like a responsible young vampire. It wouldn't do to get caught again. The fatigue was wrapping around her like a vine and the hours seemed drag on until the meal was finally finished.

Yui ate to distract herself, but each bite was a chore. She had cleaned her plate before realizing she couldn't remember what she had been served.

A glance around the table showed that the brothers had finished their meals as well. Yui caught back her relief when Reiji stood to indicate the meal was over.

"Komori," he said stopping her from leaving the table. "I wish to see you in my lab in half an hour." His tone left no room for questions so Yui nodded aware that he hadn't even asked if she knew the location of the room in question.

She left the dining room and walked to her suite, her steps slow and measured. Half an hour was an odd timing seeing as it didn't give her much time to do anything yet too much to head directly to his lab.

She was well aware of the rooms location, the strong scent of chemicals seemed to pour out of the room when you walked near it.

Sitting on her bed, she waited until it was closer to the requested time of their meeting.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Oh dear what is Reiji going to do now? Those familiar with Diabolik Lovers (which should be everyone reading) might be able guess.

But then I've already scrapped three possible scenarios in the story because when i thought about it they wouldn't work.

Please leave a review telling me what you think.


	14. Tea

Hey everyone the next chapter, thank you for following I know the story is a bit chaste at the moment which is not my usual but I will do my best to bring back the smut as soon as the story will allow it.

Thank you for sticking with me for so long. I apologize for not updating sooner but the writer in me could not post unfinished work and this chapter didn't sit right for a while.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Yui walked into Reiji's lab, the assault of chemicals almost waking her from her haze.

The room held test tubes and cabinets lined the walls side by side with books shelves. In a corner of the room was two chairs and a small table with a tea tray resting in the middle. The tea pot was silver plated and small China cups rested on saucers.

Reiji stood at a work table writing in a leather bound journal. His usual jacket had been removed revealing a white shirt and gray vest.

"Have a seat." He commanded, not looking up.

Yui looked at the two chairs before settling in the one on her left. The high back curved around her and the cushions were firm.

Reiji wrote a few more words before putting down his pen. When he looked at her, Yui suppressed a shiver. There was a malevolent glare to his eyes that made her instincts scream; danger.

She wanted to flee from the room but she was frozen. Her heart rate increased and she could feel the exhaustion being pushed back. temporarily.

Reiji closed the distance before sitting in the other chair. "I will not pretend that I enjoy your company," he stated. His long fingers closed around the teapot's handle. "However I am not uncivilised, tea?"

Yui blinked before nervously whispering, "yes, please."

Reiji poured them both a cup, the red liquid like watered blood. "Sugar?" He asked casually as he opened the pot revealing neat white cubes.

"Two please, no cream." Yui answered.

Reiji complied by placing the requested two cubes into her cup before storing it and handing her the cup and saucer.

Yui carefully grabbed the delicate set and watched as Reiji picked up his own cup and took a sip.

Encouraged, she sipped her tea. The flavor was strong and she almost gaged on it. Then a faint tingle filled her limbs and the cup fell to the floor.

Yui fell onto the shattered pieces barely avoiding a cut. "Wh-" she tried but her voice wouldn't work.

Reiji finished his cup before standing up. He straightened his vest and glared at her. "Don't bother speaking," he said coldly. "You won't be able to and its annoying to hear you try."

He returned to the work table and wrote a few notes in his journal.

Yui watched him in her peripheral, unable to do anything but breath. What did he do to her?

"It won't kill you," he said casually as he returned to her with a smile. "It only paralyzes. Which will work in my favor. In this condition I can keep you in your room while I take care of Shu."

He knelt down, somehow looking poised as he did. "Everything was going just fine until you showed up." His words had a razor sharp edge and Yui wanted to pull away.

Her body was attacking the substance he used but with her as tired as she was it was going slower.

Reiji rocked back his heels as if settling into a comfortable talk. "Well this new plan ought to work just fine." With a smile he scooped up the broken tea cup.

The scent of blood filled the room as a sliver cut his finger. The fragrance snapped something inside Yui, burning even more of the drug.

Reiji glared at the cut as he removed his, now blood stained, glove. "You caused me to soil myself." He snapped.

Yui shifted to look at the digit he held in front of her. She grabbed his hand, feeling as if she was swimming in molasses.

Before Reiji could react, she slid the bloody finger in her mouth, licking it clean.

Snippets of memory entered her mind like an uncut movie. Reiji with his mother, Shu in the way, Reiji alone.

The blood burned the drugs leaving her tired but she pulled the man closer enjoying his terrified expression.

She bit into the soft skin of his neck feeling the blood well in her throat. It didn't burn her but it was hot and cleared away the exhaustion.

Within the time it took for Reiji to pass out Yui knew his plan. Paralyzed, Yui would have appeared dead when Shu was finally allowed out of his rooms. The brother would be so upset by the loss he would kill himself to escape the pain.

Yui pulled back from the second brother in disgust. She had never liked him but his lack of desire to dirty his own hands with his brothers death seemed spineless.

A quick lick to heal the fang marks and she left the laboratory moving as quickly as she could for the family wing.


	15. Steam

So sooooo sorry it took so long Gomen'nasai

Things might get a bit steamy so those with glasses be prepared.

I do not own diabolik lovers

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Shu heard a loud banging before his door flew open to reveal Yui. Her eyes held an unmatched fury that almost made him take a step back.

It was a moment of decision and he knew it. He could accept who she was or he could push her away with his fear.

Taking a deep breath, Shu took a step forward and it was all he needed to do.

Yui flung herself at the blond man making them both fall onto his bed. She didn't care all she could do was hold him. Anger and fear were a knot in her belly as she clung to him.

When she had left Reji she had felt disgust and hatred, but upon seeing Shu's face it had hardened to fear. She barely knew him, they were even two different species, yet still she had come to love him.

Love, what a simple word for the emotions that swirled around her, chaining her to the pale haired man.

Pulling back, yui pressed her lips against his, kissing him. His response brought a thrill as his tongue touched hers.

Shu's hands caressed her body as his mouth hungrily devoured hers. The world and it's excuses were drowned out by the sheer need they had for one another.

The next few moments were a blur as somehow yui found herself beneath Shu, her shirt had been removed and his shirt was shredded by her nails and she fought to touch his skin. Beneath her hand beat his heart, the steady cadence moving faster with each second.

Shu's mouth drifted down her to her neck, leaving a trail of fire. When he reached her collarbone, he bit gently making her arch against him from the sudden desire.

One of his hands moved down her side, caressing the exposed skin until her reached the top of her skirt.

A low whimper escaped as he slid his hand between them, sliding a finger under her panties to caress her. The whimper turned into a moan as he flicked across her cliterous bringing sharp pleasure through her. He continued this torture until she thought she couldn't take it, then his finger entered her at the same time his mouth reclaimed hers. With each stroke of his finger, he brought her higher into the clouds. When he added a second finger she thought it would be her undoing.

Shu stared at yui as she arch beneath him, her hips moving to meet his fingers. He wanted to driver over the edge until she screamed his name.

Yui moaned as she felt Shu's mouth join his fingers, flicking against her cliterous to bring back the sharp pleasure. It wasn't long before she came under his ministrations.

Just ass she was about to float down from her orgasm, Shu pressed into her, lengthening the experience with each thrust.

Shu had lost control as he looked down at the shattered mess yui had become. He wanted to possess her until there was no difference between their bodies. To become one so that she would never think to leave him or push him away again.

Yui came again, and this time Shu joined her as they clung to one another, their eyes locked in a knowing gaze. There would be no turning back.

Yui knew the life ahead of them would be tough, but as they fell asleep in each others arms she knew it would be worth it. He would be worth it. Even if she lost her family or her father's love she had chosen.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Hey everyone so sorry for the wait and I know open ending...but life is too crazy right now to be working on fanfiction for a bit so I wanted to get this story over. (Don't hate me...) enjoy your holidays and remember to favorite and leave a review so I know what you thought


End file.
